


You Find Magic Wherever You Look

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Needs to Stop Making Guns, Curly Fries, Gen, Minor Canon Level Violence, Ridiculously Angsty Fluff, So Much Dubious Science, Too Much Big Belly Burger, kitten fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Cisco has an idea.  A really bad idea.  Harry gets turned into a kitten.  This was bound to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts).



> Okay, I started writing this back in February. Got about two scenes done and lost the thread. Then I got an anon prompt for Harry getting turned into a kitten and I remembered I had this in my WIPs folder. 
> 
> Went back and found the thread to the story and thought, gee - we all need some fluff right now. Except that I'm not really good at pure fluff. So here's some super-angsty fluffy kitten!Harry fic with tiny hints of EoBarry and Harrisco (but only if you're looking for them - hence the lack of tags).
> 
> And perhaps I should mention, the fic was originally inspired by this [vid](https://youtu.be/Kwxnvry9h6k). 
> 
> The title is from **The Cat in the Hat** by Theodore Geisel (better known as Doctor Seuss).
> 
> Many, MANY thanks to @Timeforalongstory (kyele) for the superquick beta. 
> 
> And now that I think of it, this is also for Preussisch_Blau. I doubt they remember the conversation, but they were definitely skeptical about my ability to write angsty fluff.

**Just before Christmas, 2015**

"So, I've been thinking …"

Those are the four words from Cisco that Harry's come to dread hearing. If he doesn't respond, the kid is going to take it as tacit permission to proceed with whatever hair-brained scheme he'd been thinking about. If he does engage, Cisco is going to distract him and wear him down until he agrees to contribute his own thoughts and ideas.

Sometimes Cisco's ideas are the very definition of chaos theory and lead to inevitable disaster. But other times, these things work out well. Despite his youth and highly irreverent attitude, Cisco is brilliant – a genius. Harry can't help but think that in his own world, this Cisco Ramon would be his right hand, his go-to man. He'd be the first one Harry would trust to make his visions a reality.

And isn't that a bitch of an irony?

Harry sighs and reluctantly asks, "So, Ramon – do tell me. What _are_ you thinking?"

"A transformation ray!"

"What?"

"I'm thinking I can make some type of particle beam that transmutes living tissue from one species to another. A mutation gun." Cisco starts talking about a conversation he's had with Snow about genetics and common DNA coding and how there's really only a handful of alleles’ worth of difference between a tiny elephant shrew and, well, an elephant.

Harry immediately wishes he'd kept his mouth shut and never asked.

"So? What do you think?" Cisco asks eagerly.

"If you're thinking about the relatively minute differences between the DNA of _homo sapiens sapiens_ and other primates, may I remind you that we've already dealt with one psychic and psychotic gorilla. I don't think we need to add any more of them into the mix.

But naturally, Ramon isn't so easily diverted. "Who says the result has to be intra-species? Why not get some stem cells from something harmless, like a kitten or a cocker spaniel and use that as the mutation generator?"

Harry cuts him off. "One of my researchers at S.T.A.R. Labs tried to create something similar. She'd never bothered to clear it with the company's ethics board – "

Cisco scoffs, "You really expect me to believe you have a functioning ethics board at Earth-2's S.T.A.R. Labs? Seriously?"

"First of all, it's Earth-1, Ramon. _This_ is Earth-2. I'm tired of telling you that." Harry glares at him, but he knows he deserves the jab about the ethics board. "And secondly, she experimented on herself."

"What happened?"

"She turned herself into a pool of primordial ooze."

"Ouch." Cisco finally drops the subject and returns to his favorite pastime, needling Harry about everything else in the universe.

Harry forgets about that conversation for a few weeks. Eobard Thawne's reappearance manages to consume everyone's attention, and it isn't like he doesn't have his own problems to focus on. Namely Jesse.

After Cisco nearly vibes to death because of Thawne, the team seems to come to some sort of consensus that Cisco needs to take a few days off, subject to recall if there is some emergency. Harry tries to enjoy his Ramon-free days. No snide comments, no silly names, _no slurping_. And yet, he can't seem to concentrate. It is like some vital piece of his mental landscape is missing. How has it come to this? What terrible sin is he paying penance for that he can't exercise any higher brain function without some juvenile super-genius irritating the shit out of him? He's on a timeline - Zoom's given him an ultimatum, he's going to want an answer.

Soon.

In utter frustration, he throws the marker across the room, and of course, Barry comes in, catches it and sets it down on the desk in the space between his heartbeats.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, that's the problem. Day in, day out, nothing. No closer to capturing Zoom and rescuing my daughter. I can't make this work." He picks up the marker again and throws it harder. This time, Barry makes no move to retrieve it.

"Can I help? Sometimes you just need to bounce ideas off someone."

Harry snorts and shakes his head in disbelief. "Seriously, Mr. Allen?" He thinks it's very interesting how the Flash always flushes when he called him "Mr. Allen." Maybe it's something the imposter did. But why does it cause such a visible physical reaction? Harry files the question away for consideration at some less fraught time.

Barry doesn't notice his distraction, though. "I have degrees in chemistry and physics. I could have gone to MIT and Princeton like you did, but I needed to stay close to home and went to Hudson University, instead."

That rocks Harry back on his heels. "I didn't know." He should have realized that. Yes, Cisco and Caitlin are the shining intellectual stars of Team Flash, but of course he knows that Barry Allen isn't just dumb muscle. He's smart and has an excellent scientific mind, but Harry hadn't until this moment realized just how much promise is there.

"And you didn't care enough to find out." There is no heat in Barry's indictment.

Harry shrugs. "Your education isn't relevant to my needs. Besides, I don't need your help."

"You're wrong. You think that you have to figure all of this out on your own and just use us as pieces on a chess board."

An accurate assessment. "That about sums it up."

"And I guess you made _your_ S.T.A.R. Labs the success that it is by holing up in a basement, never consulting with experts, never bouncing a single idea off of anyone else."

"This isn't about the latest technological breakthrough, it's about saving my daughter's life, damn it!"

"All the more reason to use all of your available resources instead of playing lone wolf. Besides, I know you're missing Cisco."

Harry all but growls. "I am _not_ missing Ramon. He's not helpful."

Barry just smiles, but Harry can hear the word "bullshit" as clearly as if it has been spoken. He just leans against the desk and stared at Harry, daring Harry to kick him out, insult him, or worse.

The truth is, Harry hates being like this - so damn angry all the time, so damn scared. But he is, and he has to hide it, or he'll be consumed by the terror and be utterly useless to Jesse. Harry rubs his thumb across his lips and says, "Okay, let's see what you're made of."

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cisco is, to be honest, utterly and completely bored. He's binge-watched all of the last three seasons of Supernatural, the original Star Trek, The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine _and_ Voyager. Joe and Iris come by, Caitlin and Jay are frequent visitors, Barry is around most evenings, even Dante had stopped in a few times. Thankfully, that dick, Harry, isn't leaving the lab. Cisco's health and mental well-being aren't worth another bullet to the chest.

But he's still bored, which means it's time to get into some minor trouble before he has to go back to work.

Cisco always has a bunch of projects going on at the workbench in his apartment, now more than ever, since that dick, Harry, has commandeered his workroom at the lab (and it is really kind of funny how quickly he's gone from thinking about Earth-2 Wells in terms of utter terror to "that dick, Harry" all the time). A few of these are special projects, ones that just might get him killed if they fell into the wrong hands. Or save the day, if he is lucky.

He sets aside the hand-held force-field generator. He needs stuff back at the lab to make that a reality to give him room for the project that has been consuming most of the little free time that he has.

The transmutation gun. Yes, it's dangerous and the ethical issues are almost insurmountable. _Okay, not almost._ But he can make it work. Cisco ruthlessly suppresses the thought, "just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should." Besides, the thing is almost done. All he needs are some stem cells. Not human ones - the whole point is to change a meta-human into something innocuous, like a puppy or a kitten or a baby sloth or a tiny owlet. Something inherently harmless that would get a million hits on YouTube.

It wouldn't be _that_ hard to purchase the necessary genetic material - veterinary researchers have been using feline stem cells to reverse chronic kidney disease in cats, and similar research is on-going for chronic diseases in dogs. But that would be expensive and take too much time and the thought of turning Zoom into a tiny kitten is just too delicious for Cisco to wait for a lab delivery.

All he needs is a pregnant cat - one about to give birth - and a centrifuge. The latter item isn't a problem - if he can't get access to the one in Caitlin's lab, he could just ask Barry to take the blood for a little spin.

And oddly enough, getting his hands on the former isn't going to be a problem, either.

There are about a half-dozen pregnant cats living behind his apartment building, thanks to his downstairs neighbor. Mrs. Klein, in 1-B, has a terrible habit of leaving food out for all of the strays. On any given day, there are dozens of ferals and strays, including four or five vastly pregnant females, hanging around. Cisco doesn't need a newborn kitten, god forbid, no. All he requires is some placenta and cord blood - the best source of stem cells.

A few weeks ago, when he'd started work on this new project, Cisco had set up a few cameras in the backyard to keep an eye on when one of the females started to give birth. Luck hasn’t been with him, though. Two of the cats had popped out their litters when Cisco had been at work. A third had disappeared. But today, he's gotten an alert that the fourth is in labor.

Loaded up with antihistamine and gloves, a face shield and breathing mask, plus a number of sterile containers, Cisco ventures down the fire escape into the building's small backyard. More cats than he wanted to count are lingering in the bushes, including two females nursing their litters, and one gray and black mama heaving her babies out. He knows that timing is critical - he can't just go in and grab what he needs. That would traumatize the cat and maybe doom the newborns. He has to get the placenta after the kitten is born and before the mother eats it, which requires almost more patience than he has.

It takes almost three hours of watching, moving extremely slowly (oh, how he wishes for some of Turtle's powers right now), and careful removal of the dangling placentas from the newborns, but in the end, he has six samples. Six chances to change a dangerous meta-human into a helpless, harmless kitten.

Cisco sneezes and rethinks that thought. _Well, harmless if you don't have allergies._

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry sighs, grinds his teeth together, and prays for something like patience. Ramon is back. Garrick is back. Iris West seems to think that this is her second home, which means that her father is here too often, too.

He can't work amongst all of that chaos and wishes, for the millionth time, that he's back in his quiet office on his own world, far about the fray. That Jesse is safe and home and that he'd never decided to play god and tamper with the fabric of the universe.

Without a word, he leaves the Cortex and retreats to Ramon's workroom. Except that the agent of chaos and resident mechanical genius follows him about ten minutes later.

"What do you want?" Harry snaps.

"Nothing – this is my space, you know. I've got things to work on, too."

Harry doesn't say anything more. It is easier to revert to the nearly-mute teenager he'd once been than to try and hold a conversation. Thankfully, Ramon actually does seem to be working on something and not just taking up time and space and breathable air.

Except that the peace and quiet don't last. After an hour or so, Barry drifts in and Harry tries to tune out the sound of the two men talking. Something about a possible new meta sighting, but not a hostile. Caitlin stops by with Jay at her heels like some misbegotten puppy and the discussion turns to dinner and a movie and maybe inviting Iris and Joe and the new son, Wally, along.

Since Harry seems to have regressed to his non-verbal fifteen year old self, it isn't surprising that he feels a little wounded at his exclusion from these plans.

Except that Ramon actually extends an offer. "Wanna join us? We can go into Keystone, you won't be recognized."

For some reason, that pisses Harry off, too. He's sick and tired of being reminded that his doppelganger had been a cold-blooded murderer. "You know what, I'm looking forward to a couple of hours without you interrupting me all of the time. Maybe – just maybe – I can actually make some progress on something important, _like rescuing my daughter!_." Harry shouts that last bit, all the panic he's been feeling for the last few months coming to the fore.

Jay steps forward. "Harry, there's no need to be nasty. We're all worried about Jesse."

Harry's at the end of his emotional rope. It's bad enough Jay has ingratiated himself into this cozy team the way he never could, but that he's now serving as the team's spokesman is intolerable. "Get out, all of you. I'm sick and tired of dealing with you bunch of _teenagers_ " And ironically, he's the one who's throwing a temper tantrum when he takes an aluminum bowl and flings it at Jay.

Which gets just the reaction he wants. Jay comes at him, swinging and Harry grins as he can finally let go of all the violence that's been building in him. He knows that Barry will give him a chance to get one swing in, one good and solid punch before he breaks them apart.

Harry ducks under Jay's arm and come in with an uppercut – of course Jay's jaw is made of iron and Harry's hand feels like so much dead meat. And Barry still hasn't stepped in, so Harry goes for a gut punch – except that Jay's reached for something on Cisco's work table. It looks like a gun – and Harry stops.

Things seem to move in slow motion at this point – he hears Cisco shout "NO! DON'T!" and Barry rushing forward, but he can't seem to get to Jay in time to stop him from pulling the trigger. A stream of blue light shoots from the muzzle and Harry steels himself against the pain.

But there's no pain. The world seems to grow large and strange and incomprehensible. He's on the floor, on his back and nothing makes sense. Harry cries out, terrified – not for himself, but for Jesse. If he dies, who will rescue her? Who will look after his Jesse Quick and make sure she's okay?

His voice is faint and he tries to beg Cisco, Barry, Caitlin – anyone but that bastard, Jay – to rescue Jesse, to keep her safe, but all he can do is cry.

Then the world goes dark.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Barry can't believe that he hadn't been able to stop Jay – he should have been able to stop Jay, Jay is _not_ fast.

But that's not important right now, what's important is that Harry Wells is now a _kitten_.

Cisco's standing there stammering that he had no clue that the gun would actually work.

Barry picks up the transmutation gun. "You built this?"

"Yeah – I had an idea…"

"Last time you had an idea and built a gun, you nearly got me killed. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That if we could turn some of these metas into helpless kittens, it would be easier to deal with them." Cisco is both cowed and defiant. "I didn't think _one of our own_ would use it!" And Cisco punctuates that thought with a sneeze.

Barry turns to Jay and he's seething. "Why on earth would you pick up a weapon you don't know anything about? Why did you pick up a weapon at all? Harry wasn't going to kill you. Your life wasn't in danger."

Jay shakes his head. "I'm sorry – I don't know what I was thinking. I just … reacted."

"You over-reacted. Is this how you saved people on your Earth?" Barry knows that's a low blow, but he takes an inordinate amount of pleasure in seeing Jay flush with shame.

Barry kneels on the floor, where Harry – a tiny little kitten – is alternately mewling and sucking on his paw. Barry slowly, carefully cups his hands around the helpless creature and scoops him up.

"Okay, folks – we have to _deal_ with this. Cisco – is this a permanent condition or do you have to do something to reverse it?"

Cisco blinks. "I – uh – I …" He sneezes again.

"You don't know?" Barry feels like he wants to scream.

"I never planned for it to be used on an ally, Barry." Another sneeze erupts out of Cisco and Harry the kitten curls into a ball.

"No, of course not." Barry gives Jay a dirty look, and says to Cisco. "You need to figure out how to reverse this. You need to fix this _now_."

"Yes, of course. Caitlin – can I get your help?"

Barry listens while his two friends confer – tossing around ideas about mutagens and stem cells. Cradling Harry, who's still sucking on his paw, against his chest, Barry deals with Jay. "I want you gone. I don't care where you go, but until we get Harry fixed – " At that last word, the kitten let out a ferocious meow, and Barry quickly corrects himself. "Until we get Harry's humanity restored, I don't want to see your face."

Jay looks over at Caitlin.

"Caitlin doesn't get a vote in this. You are gone, _now_."

Jay nods and goes over to Caitlin, kisses her on the cheek before leaving.

Barry looks down at the kitten cupped in his palms. "What am I going to do with you?"

The answer comes through loud and clear. _"Save Jesse. Save Jesse. Save Jesse."_ Harry the kitten blinks at him and shoves his paw back in his mouth.

Barry whispers, "Holy shit. You're psychic?"

Harry doesn't respond.

His cell buzzes – it's Iris. It takes some doing, but he manages to get the phone against his ear without unduly disturbing the kitten.

_"Are we still on for dinner tonight?"_

"Umm…"

 _"Barry? What's going on?"_ Iris could always read him like a book.

"What do you know about caring for cats? Kittens? Because we have something of an emergency here." Barry quickly explains what happened and thanks all the powers that be that Iris is as take-charge and level-headed a friend that anyone could have. She tells him she'll be there in an hour or so – depending on how busy the pet store is.

Harry the kitten stops sucking on his paw, sits up and looks at Barry with wide and unblinking eyes. _"Hungry."_

"Sorry – I don't have any kitten chow yet. Iris will be here soon."

Harry, whether he's feline or human, has a one-track mind. _"Want Big Belly Burger."_

"No, I don't think Big Belly Burger is good for kittens.”

How Harry – a ten-week-or-so-old kitten – manages to give him a look of such utter disgust, Barry doesn't know.

"And you don't get milk, either. Water, yes. Milk, no."

 _"Want Big Belly Burger."_ Harry's mental tone is adamant.

"And I said, no." Barry fights against the urge to give the kitten what he wants and thinks that if Harry never becomes human again, he'll be able to give Grodd a run for his money.

Harry circles around his palms a few times then starts climbing up his shirt. "Hey, ouch – those claws are _sharp!_." Harry doesn't listen and manages to evade Barry's hands until he reached his shoulder. "I'm not a climbing toy."

 _"Hungry. Big Belly Burger."_ Harry shoves his nose against Barry's ear. It's wet and cold.

Barry had been a victim of wet willies too many times when he was a helpless kid. He's an adult and a damn superhero, so he's not getting wet willies from someone he considers a friend. He plucks the kitten – Harry – off and does his best to keep him still. "Will you behave?"

 _"Jesse – save Jesse – save Jesse."_ Harry's mental tone is now pathetic and grieving, and it's as if a switch had been thrown. The kitten rolls onto his back and starts sucking his paw, his eyes huge and wide and unblinking.

It's a coping mechanism and Barry's heart breaks. He strokes the kitten's tiny, fragile head – deliberately not thinking that this is Harry Wells, genius, father, asshole – and promises, "We'll fix this and we'll rescue Jesse."

The sucking continues and Barry pushes all of the hope he can muster into those thoughts. Harry slows down and blinks and curls his paws under his chin. "That's good, Harry. You should sleep."

_"Hungry."_

"Iris will be here soon. She'll bring you food that's good for little kitten stomachs."

 _"Big Belly Burger?"_ Harry sounds more tired than sad.

"Not tonight."

_"Want Big Belly Burger."_

"You really do have a one-track mind, whether you’re a man or a kitten."

Harry blinks twice, his little tail tucks up as far as it can go and he falls asleep in Barry's hands.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cisco is kind of heartsick. He'd been warned. Not only by Wells - _Harry_ \- but by the original Doctor Evil himself, that building weapons is a terrible, terrible idea.

But who would have thought that a friend – a compatriot in arms – would do something so damn stupid as to pick up a weapon in a ridiculous fistfight?

Yeah, Harry's an ass. A pain. A rude son of a bitch who has no sense of personal space. A jerk who goes out of his way to be a dick. And yet, he's someone that Cisco has to respect. Not because he's wearing that face – which he has more right to than Doctor Evil ever did – but because he's so damn smart. And he's made himself useful. He's good in a fight and he doesn't back down. He's saved Barry. He's saved _him_.

Besides, he's got a reason for being an ass. And a jerk. And a dick. Cisco would be the same way if someone he'd loved had been kidnapped.

And now, he's a tiny and helpless kitten because he – Cisco – thought it would be a cool idea to turn meta-humans into tiny and helpless kittens.

He talks (and sneezes) Caitlin through the process of building the gun and how it works. Caitlin, a bio-geneticist, looks at him like he's crazy.

She smacks him on the back of his head. "You're crazy, you know that? Do you know how unethical this is?"

"Yeah, Harry did mention that, too."

"Harry – the man who's now a tiny, ten-week old kitten – told you that this transmutation gun was unethical? The same man who denied responsibility for the meta-humans on his Earth, said this was a bad idea, and yet you went ahead with it anyway?"

Cisco drags a shaky hand through his hair. "What can I say?"

Caitlin shakes her head, clearly disgusted with him. "You can start by helping me figure out how to reverse this."

"I'm at your disposal."

"You most certainly are." As Caitlin all but drags him out of the workroom, Cisco looks back and sees Barry cradling the tiny, helpless version of his bête noir against his chest. There's something utterly poignant about that image.

In the med bay, Caitlin gets to work, pulling up models of stem cells for various gene therapy-based treatments.

Cisco has nothing to contribute. He'd approached the mutation gun as a mechanical problem, not as a medical issue, and while it does work, he's actually not really sure _why_ it works. It _shouldn't_ work, now that he thinks about it.

Hell, half the things he makes shouldn't work – like a hand-held device that shoots out energy at absolute zero. How is that even possible?

"Are you paying attention?" Caitlin snaps him out of his musings.

"Yeah, yeah – you're saying that it's possible to reverse the effects by fusing Wells' DNA into stem cells?"

"That's the easy part – it's being able to deliver that therapy into a tiny kitten without killing it."

As upset as he was before, it's now ten times worse. "Harry could die from this."

"Yes, Cisco. He could. He could die horribly." Caitlin pulls up images of people who'd been killed by gene therapy gone wrong. "You like science fiction – but this _isn't_ fiction. And what you've done – that's barely science."

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Barry spends the next hour watching Harry the kitten sleep, then wake up and start sucking on his paw, then demand food, demand they rescue Jesse, then try to climb over him. Barry has to be so careful; Harry's tiny and fragile and it feels like he's holding a furry eggshell. One with the ability to communicate his emotions and demands with ever increasing strength.

Right now, that's something that Cisco and Caitlin don't know. And Barry has to tell them. Maybe Harry can communicate with them, maybe he can actually tell them something useful.

Barry heads up to the Cortex, and his timing couldn't be better. Joe and Iris, laden with bags from a local pet store, have just arrives.

Iris makes cooing noises at the currently sleeping Harry-the-Kitten, but Barry shushes her. "He keeps waking up and gets stressed out. I think if he sleeps as much as possible, it will be better for him."

Joe adds, "And probably for all of us."

Iris reaches out, "Can I hold him?"

Barry's kind of relieved to pass him over to someone. "Just be careful. His claws are sharp and when he wakes up, he likes to climb."

"That's okay." Iris has the kitten snuggled against her chest.

"And he's psychic."

"What?" Both Joe and Iris look at him like he's crazy.

"He's able to communicate telepathically."

Iris puts a little distance between the kitten and her breasts. "So Harry's still _in_ there?"

"Definitely." Barry doesn't really like finding humor in Iris' sudden discomfort, but he can't help it. "He keeps telling me he's hungry, he wants Big Belly Burger, and that we need to rescue Jesse." At that, he takes the sleeping kitten back. It's not really fair to Iris.

Iris chuckles, "A real psycho-kitty."

And Joe finishes the joke with a dry, _"Qu'est-ce que c'est."_

At that, Harry wakes up and looks at Barry. _"Hungry. Big Belly Burger. Now."_

Barry bops Harry on the nose. "No Big Belly Burger, we've already gone through that."

Iris takes a bag out of the carrier. "This is supposed to be the best food for kittens, according to the pet store guy. It's got only American-sourced ingredients, no by-products, very little grain. And it also happens to be the most expensive food in the store. Which reminds me, you owe me fifty-two dollars."

"That's a hell of a lot of money for a small bag of cat food."

"It's not just cat food, I got you litter, two trays – one for here and one for home, liners, scoops. Water and food bowls. A collar. And toys."

"Toys?"

Iris grins. Joe grins. The repeat in unison. "Toys."

Barry's intrigued, but that's for later. "Well, let's get Harry fed first."

Joe takes out a food bowl, Iris fills it and Barry sets Harry down on the desk.

_"Hungry."_

Barry pats Harry on his furry bottom and pushes him towards the food bowl. Harry sniffs it. _"Not Big Belly Burger."_

"No. You are not getting Big Belly Burger. I am not spending the night cleaning up your vomit. This is what you get. It's the best food money can buy."

Joe looks at him like he's gone a little nuts, "You're really talking to a kitten?"

"I'm talking to Harry Wells, who is – despite his condition – still a demanding SOB."

Harry gives him a very dirty look, but he's apparently hungry enough that he's tempted by the food in the bowl and starts eating. And keeps eating. And eating. And eating. He also chirrups as he eats. Which is kind of cute. Down in the workshop, Barry had read, between trying to keep Harry from climbing all over him, that kittens need a lot more calories than adult cats. And that they generally will stop eating when they're full.

But right now, Harry's little belly looks very distended and Barry figures that he can always give Harry more later.

He takes the bowl away and Harry's clearly unhappy about that. He sits down and starts crying piteously. Barry's close to giving in and putting the bowl back when Iris takes it away from _him_.

"He's playing you."

Barry stares at Harry, "Are you? You still hungry?"

_"Good food."_

"Glad you enjoyed it. Better than Big Belly Burger?"

 _"No!"_ There's a fair amount of outrage in that thought.

"But it's better for you."

Harry chooses to ignore him. He picks his way across the table and climbs up Barry's arm, until he's nuzzled under his chin.

_"Sleep now. Rescue Jesse tomorrow."_

Barry looks at Joe and Iris. They’re shaking their heads, brimming with suppressed laughter.

"Guys, it's not funny."

Joe chuckles, "Oh, hell yes it is."

Iris takes out her phone and starts taking pictures. "For posterity."

Barry sighs. He really doesn't need this.

Caitlin and Cisco come out of the med bay, looking very serious. Caitlin doesn't have good news. "Guys - this is going to take a while."

"How long?"

Caitlin shrugs. "The modeling will need almost as much computing cycles as the original human genome mapping project. Fortunately, the S.T.A.R. Labs computers can handle it - in about a week and a half."

Barry sighs and strokes the sleeping kitten. "You should know that Harry's still in there. And he's talking to me, psychically."

Cisco's eyes bug out a bit. "Like Grodd?"

"Exactly. Although he's not quite at that level yet. And he's not controlling me. But Harry's in there."

"Is he pissed?"

"More worried about what's going to happen to Jesse. And he was hungry. Wanted Big Belly Burger."

Cisco laughs. "Well, some things will never change." Then he sneezes three times in quick succession. "And I'm still allergic." Cisco retreats into the med bay.

Caitlin comes over with a small needle. "I'm going to need a blood sample."

Barry cups a protective hand around the kitten sleeping on his neck. "It's not going to hurt him?"

"No more than a blood draw will hurt you."

Barry remembers some of the draws he's hand, including one that left a black and blue mark from his elbow to his shoulder. "Be careful, please."

Caitlin gives him her best reassuring doctor's voice. "Of course I will."

Barry lifts Harry off his shoulder, and thankfully, the kitten doesn't wake. Caitlin's just as careful as she finds a vein beneath the gray-black fluff, and slips the needle in. She takes a few ccs of blood and Barry presses a cotton and gauze pad over the insertion point when Caitlin pulls out the needle.

He breathes a sigh of relief as Harry snuffles a little and flops onto his back, paws akimbo. Barry's kind of mesmerized. It's hard to believe that the vast intellect, the dynamism, the drive, the larger-than-life personality is contained in this tiny little creature that weighs less than a pair of running shoes.

Barry can't help but wonder at what Eobard Thawne would have been like as a kitten. Probably would have snuggled close and bit him until he'd bled to death.

Caitlin looks at Barry and then at the sleeping kitten. "We'll get the rest of Harry's vitals tomorrow."

"Of course."

Caitlin whispers, "I'm sorry about what Jay did. I have no idea what he was thinking."

"You're not responsible, and you don't owe anyone any apologies. Jay's responsible for himself." Barry doesn't say anything about Jay's apparent use of speed. It doesn't make sense and Barry's still not sure he saw what he saw.

"It's funny, you know." Caitlin smiles.

"What?"

"That Harry's bonded with you."

Barry shrugs. "Why do say that? I was the first one to touch him."

"That's true." But Caitlin doesn't sound like she believes that's the reason.

"Is it relevant?"

"No, just … funny."

Joe and Caitlin come over, and Iris puts a small plastic carrier on the desk. "You're not going to be able run home with a tiny kitten in your hands. Dad will take him."

"Good point." Barry's about to scoop Harry up and put him in the carrier, but doesn't think Harry will much like waking up to cold plastic. "Hold on." He takes off his button-down and pulls off the tee-shirt he's got on, wads it up and sticks it in the carrier. Harry's still on his back, indecently splayed, but when Barry cups his hands around the kitten, Harry rolls over and sticks a paw in his mouth. He's not sucking on it, but Barry can very faintly sense Harry's distress, the single thought, _Jesse - Jesse - Jesse_ whispering in his brain.

Barry puts Harry into the carrier and shuts the door. As he puts his shirt back on, he tells Joe. "I'll drive with you. I don't think it'll be a good idea for Harry to be alone for too long."

Neither Joe nor Iris say anything. Their matching smirks speak volumes, though.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry opens his eyes, and for the first time in more than three months, he doesn't see the bland white tiled ceiling of the S.T.A.R. Labs storeroom that he'd commandeered as a bedroom.

He's not on his back on an uncomfortable cot in a cold room on a world not his own. Instead, he's buried in something soft and very pleasant smelling. It's dark but it feels safe and it reminds him of the pillow forts he'd made with Jesse when she was a small child.

Harry goes to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but his hands aren't working right. They're covered in fur. And he doesn't have fingers! He starts to panic and thrashes around in the soft material. He tries to call out but the sounds that come out of his mouth are inhuman, high pitched cries.

Then he remembers. The fight, Jay using a gun on him, his transformation into a… _kitten_.

Panic sets in and Harry shoves a paw into his mouth and starts sucking on it. It makes him feel safe and loved and that he can cope with this new condition.

He calms down and rational thought returns. He's going to kill Cisco the first chance he gets. That boy's fascination with off-the-wall weaponry is going to get them all killed one day.

The rest of the evening's events return in quick succession. What stands out is the mental connection he'd formed with Barry. He hadn't been able to communicate more than basic concepts - his fear about Jesse (and at that, Harry sticks his paw back in his mouth and comforts himself), hunger, and … Big Belly Burger.

He's amused at that last thought. Even as a kitten, he's got a one-track appetite. Although the food that Iris had procured was surprisingly tasty.

The memory of that meal sets his stomach rumbling, and other parts a little south make themselves known. He's got to _go_ , but he's not fouling his bedding - whatever it is. Harry gets up and decides to go exploring. He seems to remember a discussion about litter boxes.

Harry takes a cautious step out of the crate. He's on the floor and everything looks so _huge_. But he's safe for the moment. He's in Barry's bedroom - even if he hadn't recognized the sneakers, he's got a nose and everything smells like Barry. He'd explore, but the need to go to the bathroom is almost overwhelming. Not too far away, there's something long and flat and low, with a grassy smell emanating from it.

The litter box. It takes some effort, but he's able to hook his claws on the edge and pull himself in. And he lands face first in a pile of gravel.

 _Yuck. Ugh._ But it's clean and he manages to bat it off his face. Harry makes his way into the center, and deliberately _not_ thinking about what he's able to do, he does his business.

And oh my god, does it _stink_.

Instinct takes over and Harry buries it.

Feeling better and only slightly embarrassed, he jumps out of the litter box, wipes his paws on the rug and goes to explore. Maybe there's food.

There isn't. But there's water and Harry drinks. He's hungry and makes his feelings known. No one comes running, but there's some activity from the bed. Barry's bed.

Harry pads across the rug and sits, repeating his demand. From what he can see, Barry just rolls over.

That is unacceptable. He's _hungry_.

Harry keeps repeating his demand until his head hurts. He's beginning to feel desperate, alone and helpless. He picks up a paw and is about to start sucking on it when he remembers just what he'd been walking on.

As much as he wants to give into the despair and roll onto his back and comfort himself, kitty litter bedamned, he has to remember he's Harrison Wells. He's a scientist, a fighter, he's crossed dimensions, and he's not going to let a little thing like this stand in the way of what he wants.

Breakfast.

Harry takes a deep breath and launches himself at the bed. He doesn't make it all the way up, but his claws snag on the blanket and that's good enough. He's able to cling and climb and cling and climb until he makes it to the top of the bed.

Barry's asleep on his back and Harry batts at his arm. _"Wake up."_ Barry snuffles, but still no response. Harry picks his way across the tangle of blankets and sheets until he's standing on Barry's chest.

_"Hungry. Wake up now."_

Barry mutters something, but he still doesn't open his eyes.

Time for direct action. Harry climbs on to Barry's face, pats his mouth, his nose and finally sticks a paw into one of Barry's eyes.

That gets a reaction. Barry wakes up and screams, "What the hell?"

_"Hungry. Feed me. Now."_

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cisco wishes he'd never thought up the idea of the transformation ray. That the idea had never crossed his mind. That he'd actually listened to Harry when he’d said not to do it.

It's not that he feels guilty for what happened to Harry, though he does. It's not that he's worried that Harry's going to be a member of the family _felidae_ , genus _felis_ permanently, though he certainly is. And it's definitely not that he's terrified that the process to reverse the transformation ray will kill Harry, though that thought makes him sick.

It's that he's even more allergic to Harry Wells, kitten, than he is to the rest of the feline species. Cisco starts sneezing the moment Harry's in the same room. Usually carried by Barry.

Which means that Cisco can't get within ten feet of Barry without wearing a particulate filtering mask, and that doesn't help when he comes in contact with those lethally sharp claws and histamine-riddled kitty saliva.

At least the S.T.A.R. Labs air scrubbers are working. As long as Barry and Harry stay out of the med lab - which has become Genome Central - Cisco's okay. But it's isolating. He hates it. Cisco's a social person, he _needs_ people around him, and while this is Caitlin's realm, she's dividing her time between working on simulations here and examining Harry.

Playing with Harry.

Playing with a cute kitten and talking with Joe and Iris and Barry while _they're_ playing with the living definition of adorable. They're all having _fun_ while he's in exile with nothing more than a box of tissues, eye drops, and antihistamines for company. And it's doubly unfair that no one will call him Captain Kitten.

Cisco has to figure that this is his penance. But damn it, Jay had been the one who fired a weapon in the middle of a fist fight. Well, he's in exile, too.

Barry knocks on the door, but keeps his distance. "Wanna come play?"

"Dude - you know I can't."

"Got something for you." Barry tosses him a package. "Clean room suit. Should have thought of it yesterday. You can come out and play with us."

Cisco looks at the gift with gratitude, and shakes his head. "I can't believe that Harry Wells is chasing a laser pointer."

"You should see him go after the fake mouse on a string."

Cisco had actually observed that on the monitor, but he'd felt so damn excluded when everyone else was laughing and clapping. He rips open the package and puts on the Tyvek bunny suit, including the face shield and joins the team in the Cortex.

Harry takes one look at him and his back arches and he hisses and spits at him before running to Barry, climbing up his pants and then his shirt, only coming to a stop when he's perched on Barry's head. Cisco's surprised that Harry-the-Kitten doesn't leave a trail of lightning, he's moving so fast.

Harry hisses again, then casually starts grooming himself.

Cisco's hurt, but not surprised. After all, he's the reason why Harry's in this state.

Caitlin counsels, "Ignore him. This is typical cat behavior. If you don't pay any attention, he'll come to you."

Cisco can't help but thing that even before this _incident_ , Harry's been indulging in typical cat behavior.

Barry laughs and plucks Harry from his head, cuddling him before bopping him on the nose. "Be nice to Cisco."

Harry looks over at him and Cisco hadn't really thought it's possible, but the damn kitten is smirking at him. Then Harry jumps out of Barry's hands, picks his way across the console, deliberately stepping on keyboards, scattering paper, and jumps again. It's a good thing that Cisco's got good reflexes, because the Tyvek suit is puncture proof and Harry's claws can't find purchase. Cisco cups his hands and catches Harry as he lands against his chest and slides down in an undignified sprawl.

Harry stares at him, his gaze unwavering. Cisco knows it's ridiculous to feel judged and found wanting by a kitten. But Harry's not really a kitten. According to Barry, Harry's still in there, still scheming and thinking of ways to make his life a misery.

"He wants up, Cisco," Barry says with laughter in his voice.

"Up?" No, that doesn't mean what Cisco thinks it means.

But it does - Barry pats the top of his head.

Cisco looks at Harry. "I am not putting you on my head. You are a ridiculous creature."

The ridiculous creature doesn't snarl or move to bite him. Or hiss or claw at him. No, Harry just rolls onto his back, sticks his paw in his mouth and starts sucking. The sounds coming out of that little body are heartbreaking.

"He won't stop until you give him what he wants."

"What's Harry saying?"

"He's thinking about Jesse. He sucks on his paw and thinks about Jesse whenever he gets stressed out."

Cisco looks at the palmful of black and gray fur that's curled around itself - himself. "So, if I don't let Harry sit on my head, he's going to commit emotional blackmail until I give in?"

"Basically, yes."

Cisco sighs as he carefully places Harry on the crown of his head, and sits very still. He can feel the individual pinpricks of pressure as Harry tries to find purchase on the bunny suit's material. It's not painful, but it feels weird.

Barry's got his camera out and is filming this. Caitlin's smirking. And Cisco can only imagine what Harry's doing on the top of his head.

How did his life come to this?

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Joe, have you seen Harry?" Barry calls downstairs. It's late and he’s just gotten home from a long evening of patrolling the streets of Central City. Joe had picked up Harry a few hours earlier and had put Harry, in his carrier, in Barry's room. The crate door had been left open so Harry could get to his water bowl, food dish and of course, the litter box.

Based on the depredations to all three items, Harry had drank, eaten, and done his business. But there was no other sign of him anywhere else in Barry's room. Barry had checked all the usual spots, under the bed, on top of the bookcase, on the radiator, under the radiator. Barry had even checked the hamper and every pair of shoes. That damn kitten is nowhere to be found and Barry's getting a little nervous.

"Joe?"

Joe finally answered, "Yeah, Bar?"

"Have you seen Harry? He's not up here."

"I left him in your bedroom, and opened the crate like I've been doing for the past week and a half."

"Did you shut my bedroom door?"

Joe doesn't answer.

"Joe?"

Joe appears at the bottom of the staircase, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, might have gotten a little distracted."

"By what?" Barry can't believe this. Joe's never irresponsible.

"The effects of the burrito I had for lunch?"

Barry turns on his heel and races through the entire upstairs, looking into every room, every closet, every crevice, but there's no sign of Harry. He tries hard not to panic, to remember that while Harry might now have the body of a nearly twelve-week old kitten, he's still got the intellect of a grown man - at least until he gets flustered or upset, and then instinct takes over.

Barry heads up to the attic, but prays that Harry hadn't found a way in there. It's a mess of ancient boxes and wadded insulation that could be deadly for tiny kitten lungs.

He pauses and calls out. He hopes for a meow or some kind of psychic response, although the link - thankfully - only works one way. Harry-the-kitten can't read his mind.

But there's no response and Barry heads back downstairs. He searches the bedrooms again, to no avail. Joe's having no luck on the main level and Barry uses his speed to help.

"It's no use. Wherever Harry is, he's not coming out." Joe stands there with his hands on his hips.

Barry's grateful that Joe is just thinking that Harry's just hiding, making their lives difficult.

"I'm so sorry - this is my fault."

Barry shakes his head. "It was bound to happen at some point."

"If only there were some way to lure Harry out. Pity he's too young to enjoy catnip." Cisco had tried getting Harry stoned a few days ago, but Harry had no reaction to the herb, which proved that everything they'd read about very young kittens was true - that under six months, kittens don't respond to catnip.

But that gives Barry a brainstorm. "He's not too young to want Big Belly Burger. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't nag me for a burger and an order of curly fries."

Joe reaches for his coat. "I'll go - you keep searching."

Barry can't quite believe Joe's said that. "I'll be there and back in five minutes."

He's actually only gone for three minutes, and he put the burger and fries on the dining room table, hoping that Harry will smell it and come running. A half-hour passes and there's no sign of the kitten.

Barry flashes through the house again and again, leaving chaos in his wake. He's practically in tears when Joe stops him. "Bar - I've got to go. There's been a shooting."

"Do you need me?"

"No. Captain Singh said that Vasquez is on shift. This seems to be tied to the Santini family case I've been working, otherwise … "

Barry nods. "It's okay - I'll keep looking. Maybe Harry will just turn up." He looks at the burger and fries and thinks about putting them in the oven on warm, then turning a fan on. Maybe that will work.

Or maybe Harry's gone and they'll never find him. At that thought, Barry's stomach starts to roil and he wants to cry.

Joe's got his coat on and he's about to put on his watch cap when he smiles. "Come here, Bar. Look who I found." Joe holds out his cap and shows Barry what's inside – Harry, curled up in a ball, his paw in his mouth, sound asleep. "A genuine Cat in the Hat."

Barry scoops the kitten up. Harry wakes and blinks at him. _"Hungry. Big Belly Burger. Curly fries."_

Almost crying with relief, Barry waves Joe off and takes Harry over to the dining table, snuggling him against his neck. "You scared the living daylights out me."

Harry doesn't seem to care. _"Hungry. Big Belly Burger. Curly fries. NOW.”_

Barry laughs and pulls over the meal he'd brought to entice Harry out from wherever he was hiding and gives into the kitten's demands. "Yes, tonight - and only tonight - you can have some Big Belly Burger and curly fries."

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry's shivering. His belly is cold. He's hungry. And frankly, he's terrified and it's not helping that Caitlin keeps taking his paw out of his mouth.

"Harry, we've got one shot at this. Unless you want to stay a kitten - or a cat - forever, we've got to do this, and you've got to cooperate."

He knows this. He knows that he can't stay a cat forever. He needs to be human again, he needs to rescue Jesse. He needs to give Zoom … Harry fights that thought. That's been one of the hardest parts of this whole debacle, keeping Zoom's ultimatum out of his conscious brain, not projecting _that_ into Barry's mind.

It is strange, though, that Zoom hasn't come looking for him in the last week. Or maybe he has and because Harry hasn't been able to give him an answer, he's killed Jesse. _No, no, no, no..._

He fights against Caitlin's restraining hand and shoves his paw into his mouth. Barry tells Caitlin to step back and give him - Harry - a few minutes to settle down.

It's difficult, but he does and he lets go of his paw, giving in one final lick.

Barry asks, "Are you ready?"

Harry's too exhausted to push a thought across the mental link, and just meows.

Caitlin's back in his frame of vision. "Okay, Harry. I'm not going to lie to you, this _will_ hurt."

Harry accepts that, he has no choice.

Caitlin injects him with the retrovirus - the vector that's carrying his original genetic material. When he'd arrived here and Caitlin had insisted on running every genetic test she could, he'd been annoyed (well, everything had annoyed him then - and it still does). Now, he's grateful. Those test results are the only reason why Caitlin had been able to formulate a gene therapy to reverse the transmutation.

Harry has no sense of time. He doesn't know how long this is going to take, and he hadn't thought to ask Barry to ask Caitlin. In truth, until right now, he hadn't wanted to know. When he thinks about what this reversal is going to do to him, he's almost more terrified of that than of Zoom. As a man, he'd weighed a hundred and forty-odd pounds. As a kitten, he weighs three. He doesn't want to do the math.

_All of that matter has to come from somewhere._

At that thought, the pain starts to build. First in his hands and feet and then along his legs. The world becomes bright blood-red and he can't breathe, he can't think, he can't move.

Harry clings to the only constant in his universe - his daughter - and holds tight. If he dies, Jesse is lost.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Now, Late Summer, 2016**

  
Jesse picks up her burger and does her best not to speed eat. She might have gotten the handle on running really fast, but the whole speed-eating thing just makes her sick. And she does _not_ want to get sick in front of Wally West.

"You sure you don't want to stay, Harry?" Cisco's asked her dad that three times, and each time, her dad sounds less sure about going home.

Jesse puts her burger down, her appetite gone. She's not sure what she'll do if her dad changes his mind.

"No, Ramon - I can't."

"But you had so much fun here, last time."

"Yeah, I did. Nearly getting gutted by a psychic gorilla and shot in the chest were real highlights of my time here."

Jesse blinks. "I didn't know you were shot, Dad."

The room grows quiet.

"And what's this about a psychic gorilla? I didn't know that there were any here."

Caitlin tells her how Grodd - the gorilla that Dad's evil doppelganger had held, experimented on, and given psychic powers to - had kidnapped Caitlin, and how it had wounded her dad during the rescue.

"And getting shot?" Jesse demands.

No one's forthcoming about that, which means that it must have been pretty bad.

Her dad all but pats her on the head like she's five years old. "I'm okay, sweetheart. Nothing to worry about."

"Seriously? I finally thought you were going to stop treating me like a helpless child." She's going to get the answers from someone, and looks at Wally.

Wally shrugs. "I wasn't around when it happened."

Her dad really doesn't want her to know what happened. "Jesse, really - it wasn't a big deal. Not worth mentioning."

She wonders if this S.T.A.R. Labs' cyber-security is as horrendous as its physical security - she plans on hacking into it and finding her dad's medical records before they go home.

"And then there's the time that Harry got turned into a kitten," Cisco mutters, actually sounding ashamed.

Jesse's not sure she heard right. "Wait, what? My dad got turned into a kitten?"

And of course, her dad tries to shut _that_ line of conversation down, too. "Ramon - don't you dare say another word."

Cisco's got his hand over his mouth. Wally looks puzzled. Joe's biting his lip and Iris has her face buried in her hands. Caitlin refuses to look at her.

Barry's laughing as he hands her his phone. There's a video playing - it's set in the Cortex - and yes, there's a tiny kitten doing what all tiny kittens do. Looking cute. Joe's got a fake mouse on a string and he's trailing it around the floor. The kitten's chasing it. Then it stops, stares at Barry's suit and scampers up it, coming to rest on the top of the cowl.

Jesse can hear Caitlin, Joe and Iris try and cajole the kitten off Barry's suit. _"Harry, come on - get down from there."_

Barry enters the video, winks at whoever's holding the camera, and in a flash - literally - plucks the kitten off the suit.

Video-Barry bops the kitten on the nose. _"Harry, how many times have I told you, the suit's off limits."_

The kitten - her _father_ \- just stares at Barry. Barry stares back and says, _"I don't care that it's got the best vantage point of anyplace in the Cortex, you can't sit on my suit."_

From the video’s background, Jesse hears Cisco shout out, _"Our suit!”_

Interrupting the video, her dad grabs Barry's phone. "That will be enough of that."

"Oh, no, it won't." Caitlin hands Jesse _her_ phone. "We've got nearly two weeks’ worth of photos and videos on the server to embarrass you with. And the data's locked down, Harry. You can't get to it."

Jesse flicks through a photo album. There are lots of pictures of her dad - as a freaking kitten - sitting on people's heads. She shows her dad one of him (and she's kind of shocked at how easily she's accepting the fact that her dad was a kitten for a space of time) perched on top of Cisco's head. At least she thinks it's Cisco behind the face shield and a cleanroom suit. "What's with you sitting on people's heads?"

Her dad turns bright red. "I, uh, like to stay on top of things?"

"Seriously?"

"Jesse - please, just let it go, okay?" He's rubbing the back of his thumb across his lips.

There's something else going on, something her dad doesn't want to talk about. She's gotten good at reading his tells. Fiddling with the glasses means he's annoyed. Hands behind his head means he's feeling guilty. The thumb against his lips - that's the one that worries her, because it usually means _he's_ worried or upset about something.

So Jesse lets it go - for now. Maybe when they're home and by themselves, he'll tell her. Then she looks at the date code on one of the pictures and realizes when this had happened. Right after Christmas, three months after she'd been kidnapped.

There's a weird sort of tension in the room and Jesse knows it's her fault - kind of. Which means it's her job to fix it. "So, anyone want to tell me _how_ my dad got turned into the cutest kitten on two Earths?"

Cisco raises his hand. "That's my bad."

Her dad laughs, "Of course it is, you jackwagon. Who else would create a gun that transforms humans into kittens and just leave it lying around?"

Jesse picks up her burger. "Now, this is a story you _have_ to tell me."

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), or on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
